Lilyflower
by squeaky-monkey
Summary: Lily Evans is at Hogwarts for the first time. Petunia, her sister, is mad at her and won't answer any of her letters. One of her best friends, Severus Snape, is hanging out with some people that she is not really sure about. Meanwhile James Potter is really getter on her nerves, as well as his best friend Sirius Black.


**This I my first harry potter fanfiction, so I hope you like it! Oh**

**yah, Sorry it is a little short, but the others will be longer. It's**

**not great but I hope you still like it! Reviews would be great!**

**Read and hopefully enjoy!**

**-squeaky-monkey**

I heard the mail slot open and then close, and I heard the mail man walk

off, his feet crunching on the gravel drive way.

"Lily! Can you go and get the mail please?" my mum yelled from the kitchen.

"OK mum!" I yelled back. I opened the mail slot and grabbed the mail. There were a couple of bills and a letter for me! I threw the bills onto the counter and then started tearing open the letter.

_Dear miss Evans,_

_We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You will find a list of all books and equipment that you will need on the other side of this parchment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your reply no later than a month beforehand._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

I flipped over the letter and read the list of books.

"He was right" I whispered to myself. "I'll be right back mum!" And then I ran out the door. I remembered when just a few weeks ago Severus Snape had told what I was. He could tell from when I would fly of the swings up as high as the the trees but then landing perfectly, not crumpled on the ground. He knew that I was a witch and he told me. His whole family were wizards and witches! He told me that I would go to a wizarding school and learn all sorts of spells! And he was right!

Still clutching the letter and gasping for breath, I knocked on Severus's door. A very sour looking women opened it. I was startled, expecting Severus to open it.

"Um, can I speak to Severus?" She gave me a look before nodding and going back to the house. She returned a few minutes afterwords but this time accompanied by Severus.

"Lets go outside." He murmured.

After we were out of earshot of his mother, I yelled "look!" and I shoved the letter under his nose. As he read the first line he grinned and as he kept reading his grin grew

wider and wider until he finished reading.

"I told you so!" He said with a smirk.

I squealed and jumped up and down! "I'm going to go and tell Tuny! Severus's grin vanished and was replaced by a sneer.

"She won't understand," he said before turning and walking back inside. I ignored him, knowing that he was just remembering the time when we caught her spying on us from behind a bush. I ran back home.

I walked through the door to see Petunia standing there with her hands

on her hips. "Mummy told you not to go running of like that," she

whined, then she added with a sneer, "but of course, you were

probably talking with that Snape boy again." Then she stalked off.

"Tuny!" I called but she slammed her bedroom door shut with a loud bang. My mother appeared in the door way.

"What is it Lily?" she asked.

"Nothing" I sighed. But then I remembered why I was even talking to Petunia. Excitement rushed through me as I forgot about Tuny. "Wait, mom!" I called.

"Yes?" she asked, turning around.

I ran towards her and handed the letter to her. Her expressions changed a lot while reading the letter. First she looked utterly surprised, then confused, and then she smiled.

"That's amazing!" She exclaimed. "A wizard in the family," she said with a sigh. "I have got to go inform your father!" She said happily, as she bustled off. I grinned and decided that I would give Tuny a chance even though she was such a prat to me before.

I knocked on her door. "Tuny?" I asked softly.

"What?" She asked fiercely.

"Um... I just wanted to show you what I got in the mail this morning." I said, handing her the letter.

"Why would I care what you got in the mail?" she said, but she took the letter. As she read the letter her eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed down in to slits. She threw the letter on the ground.

"Freak!" She spat, before running to her bed and burrowing her head

under the covers. Her words echoed in my mind as I trudged out of her room, tears filling my eyes. I did love Petunia but I am not so sure that she felt the same way about me.

**So did you like it? If you did please review,**

**And if not, maybe some advice? Hope you liked it!**

**-squeaky-monkey**


End file.
